The invention was made as a part of an effort to develop a support leg for a light fixture of the like which can be screw connected at its upper end to a ceiling or other overhead structure. It is known to weld such a support leg at its upper end to a ceiling structure and then weld a cross bar to the lower end of the support leg and then connect the lighting fixture to the cross bar. A problem with this type of construction is that if it becomes necessary to move the position of the light fixture for any reason, the support legs must be destructively removed.
It is generally known to provide a support leg which is connected by a screw joint to a stud which depends from a ceiling structure. An example of this type of arrangement is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,901, granted Apr. 14, 1970 to John C. Jenkins.
Some installations require the use of relatively soft metal materials, such as aluminum or aluminum alloys, for example. It is an object of the present invention to provide between a soft metal post member and a metal support member, which may be a hard metal, a joint which is laterally braced and includes a threaded connection between two hard metal members.